Bright Boys
by I Will Disappear
Summary: Sakura likes bright boys who move like honey, and give hugs to melt into, warmth spreading through heart by one kind smile that says ' i see you, i love too.'


A/N : part of the Boys and Girls verses

/

She liked bright boys, all loud and solid, tan skin and sunlight yellow hair splayed like a halo, and eyes the color of the sky, or oceans deep, like those waters crashing into your soul with their depths.

Bright boys with their out there eyes and fine lips all masculine and clean, she likes to watch them move, pull into smiles and laughs and grins, the warmth over whelming and all 'swallow you whole'.

Those bright boys with 'I'm here!' attitudes and arm full of loyalty and love and acceptance, all satisfied sighs that make you breathless when those eyes and that smile turn to you, a ghost of a promise.

And these bright boys with blinding luck, all binding you to them, and loud words and warm hugs that burned you with love, words like love and hope and faith, all incased in those arms, ' I'll protect you'.

Yeah the kind of bright boys who did things wrong to make things right, but never right to be wrong and were like stars in the night sky, all bright and dazzling and there, strong but subtle when they need be.

The bright boys with the enthusiastic tones, and secretive whispers all their own, and bursting nerves and plastic hearts and shining love lights to keep you company when you're alone.

The bright boys that were like the lady killers but only not loose, with their real smiles, and pleasant talk, all about knowing you, not using you.

The bright boys with a rough past, with memories of playful dad and smiling moms, and drunken aunts with too strong hits and too large breasts, of pervert uncles who taught them like they taught their father and teachers, one writing the books, the other reading them, and smiling faces.

She likes the bright boys with pull apart hearts and lingering words like promises that were always promises even if they weren't.

She likes the bright boys with too bright shirts and cargo pants with pockets everywhere and spun gold hair against honey tanned skin and ocean eyes, and fine lips.

She likes the bright boys with out of reach looks and half the heart not to rub it in, with loyalty that tied them together for eternity and words that held your heart and attention.

She likes the bright boys with names that mean maelstrom and squall, and are one of two of her best friends and is the one who she really trades lunches with because she always forgets that her other best friend hates sweets just as much as she loves them.

She likes the bright boys with two best friends and says he loves them both so much, the kind she was brought up with, the ones who love her as her and who she loves because he is himself and no one else.

The bright boys who louguged on her porch stretched out during summer, hair lighter and skin tanner, living like the days were numbered and shared pieces of his heart to make those summers glow brighter.

Those bright boys that hold her hand and don't mind that the other is occupied as well, and leads them through bushes and shrubs and back streets to houses only some streets down.

The bright boys, who taught her how to climb out of trees and how to fall even though they were six, the one who helped her when she hurt herself even though she was older and taller.

The bright boys like the one laying on the living room rug playing video games with their best friend, chips missing his mouth but didn't notice just yet.

She likes the bright boys that were hers and so much ahead of her, but remained beside her, with words like 'what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours', because these were the type she loved.

The kind with scorching touches and warm whispers that made you lean in, and eyes like blue jolly ranchers with names like Naruto and Uzumaki and sometimes Namikaze, the kind she knew.

She liked bright boys, all loud and solid, tan skin and sunlight yellow hair splayed like a halo, and eyes the color of the sky, or oceans deep, like those waters crashing into your soul with their depths

The bright boys who were like summer days of memories from childhood, all long honey smooth skin that slow dripped and lagged time, and warm smiles like lazy warm mornings and laughter like cool breezes, these were the bright boys she liked the best.


End file.
